1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laptop computers in general and in particular to a laptop computer security attachment and handle assembly for a laptop computer sold by Apple Computer Company under the brand name PowerBook.
2. Description of the Related Art
The laptop computer sold by Apple Computer Company under the brand name PowerBook has been sold heretofore with no means being provided for conveniently carrying the computer nor has there been provided heretofore any means for conveniently and securely attaching the computer to a structure, such as a desk, table or the like, for deterring or preventing its theft or other unauthorized removal.